SpongeBob
SpongeBob & Sagwa is a television spin-off created by PlutoSpongebobandTeenageRobots and AleksHudock based on the video game of the same name. The spin-off'' premiered on Toon Disney Channel on January 2, 2018 and is currently in its first season. It was recently acquired by Kids WB, Jasbre Two, Luis TV, and Banana Studios. The TV series was met with generally favorable reviews from critics. Plot Taking place after the events of the video game, SpongeBob returns to ancient China to spend more time with Sagwa. However, during this time, Yu Bianfu-Wang and the Jade Bats are back from their banishment at Bianfu-Wang Temple and are secretly hiding under China waiting one day to begin their ultimate invasion. Now SpongeBob and Sagwa spend their time looking for ways to have fun and learn new things as they secretly continue their returning battle against the Jade Bats. Cast and Characters Protagonists * SpongeBob SquarePants (voiced by Tom Kenny) * Sagwa Miao (voiced by Holly Gauthier-Frankel) * Patrick Star (voiced by Bill Faggerbakke) Supporting Characters * Dongwa Miao (voiced by Oliver Grainger) * Sheegwa Miao (voiced by Jesse Vinet) * Fu-Fu (voiced by Rick Jones) * Mr. Krabs (voiced by Clancy Brown) * Squidward Tentacles (voiced by Rodger Bumpass) * Sandy Cheeks (voiced by Carolyn Lawrence) * Mama Miao (voiced by Ellen David) * Baba Miao (voiced by Arthur Holden) * The Foolish Magistrate (voiced by Hiro Kanagawa) * Tai-Tai (voiced by Khaira Ledeyo) * Gary the Snail (voiced by Tom Kenny) The Jade Bats * '''Yu Bianfu-Wang: '''voiced by Jim Cummings. Yu Bianfu-Wang, also known as '''King Jade Bat', is the main antagonist of the series. Bianfu-Wang is the leader of the Jade Bats, a colony of ancient beings whose sole purpose is to spread fear and agony across China. * Siren Yu Bianfu: '''voiced by Tom Kenny. Siren Yu Bianfu, which translates to English as '''Private Jade Bat, is the highest-ranking member of the Jade Bats. Theme Songs SpongeBob Theme Song: Sagwa Edition * Are you ready, kids? * Shi a, duizhang! ("Aye-aye, captain!" in Chinese) * I can't hear you! * SHI A, DUIZHANG!! * Ooooooohhhhhhhh... * Who lives in a palace in the Qing Dynasty? * Sagwa Miao! * Adorable and curious and adventurous is she! * Sagwa Miao! * If valuable life lessons be something you wish! * Sagwa Miao! * Then drop by the pond and catch many fish! * Sagwa Miao! * Ready? * Sagwa Miao, Sagwa Miao, Sagwa Miao, SAGWA MIAO!!! * Ha ha ha ha! Sagwa Theme Song: SpongeBob Edition * Hao peng you, hao peng you, SpongeBob shi wo de hao peng you, hao peng you, hao peng you, SpongeBob shi wo de hao peng you. * SpongeBob, you're my best friend! * (Instrumental) * SpongeBob! * Hao peng you, hao peng you, SpongeBob shi wo de hao peng you, hao peng you, hao peng you, SpongeBob shi wo de hao peng you. * SpongeBob, you're my best friend! SpongeBob! Workers PlutoSpongebobandTeenageRobots-Creator,Writer,Title Card Maker AleksHudock-Creator,Writer,Title Card Maker Randomguy385-Writer Episodes Pilot Season 1 (2005) Season 2 (2006-2007) Soy Sauce: '''SpongeBob forgets to bring in soy sauce and then he worries heavily about getting fired. Planned Episodes Thus Far '''Zodiac Pants: '''Squidward debates with a local historian to see if SpongeBob should have a place in the Chinese Zodiac. '''Squilliam's Deal: '''Squilliam makes a deal with the Foolish Magistrate to let the Miao kittens work as substitute scribes for him. '''The Four Dragons and the Happy Sponge: '''The Miaos alter the story of the Four Dragons by including SpongeBob as a major role model. '''Sagwa in the Middle (idea taken): '''SpongeBob holds a grudge against Patrick for getting him fired from the Noodle Patty Shack. '''Just Desserts: '''SpongeBob and Sagwa try to convince Patrick to tone down on his obsession with sweets. '''Trapped! (idea taken): '''The Miao kittens are challenged by SpongeBob to conquer an ancient cave known as the Cavern of Baise Youling (which translates to '''White Phantom), but they end up getting trapped inside and now SpongeBob must figure out how to get them out. Siameses or Pekingeses (idea taken): 'Nai-Nai has the kittens and the Sleeve Dogs form a truce. '''The Wildcat Effect: '''A mysterious effect curses the kittens and causes them to behave abnormally and have predatory tendencies, so SpongeBob must figure out how to stop it. Cancelled Episodes * Sagwa's Valentine (was going to be a Valentines Day special) * Best Rivals (was going to be the ninth episode before "The Shadows") * The Shadows (was also going to be ninth episode, but is now cancelled and unfinished due to Aleks' absence from SBFW, leaving Season 1 with only eight episodes.) Video Games ''SpongeBob & Sagwa ''(2004) ''SpongeBob & Sagwa 2 ''(2006) Shorts '''Short 1: 'Compulsive Singing Disorder ''MORE COMING SOON!' Episode Ideas = We are happy to take ideas!edit = * Sheegwa's Girl - Sheegwa finds out she might be more than a friend to the new cat Shang. In the end, Sheegwa comes out as a lesbian and begins dating Shang. * The Shadows - A magical potion is found that makes their shadow come to life. * Cha-Siu Returns - Cha-Siu moves into the palace with Sagwa's auntie and uncle. * Origin Stories - Sagwa's and Spongebob tell each other birth stories;Siren goes on a quest to try and find the almighty Ruby crystal. * Xinhai - Sagwa and SpongeBob need to stop a revolution from overthrowing the emperor of China. * Just A Sponge,Cat,and Planet - (Spongebob With Pluto II Crossover)Pluto finds a portal which leads him to another dimension,where he meets Sagwa * A Sponge, A Cat, and the Laziest Town - (LazyTown crossover) SpongeBob and Sagwa find a portal to another dimension, where they visit LazyTown, and thwart one of Robbie Rotten's plots. * We're Puppets! - The Puppet King turns Spongebob and Sagwa into puppets! * The Best Lady - Dongwa and Hun-Hun are getting married and they ask Spongebob and Sagwa to be the best man and lady. * Fu-Fu's Valentine - Sagwa finds out Fu-Fu loves her. * Shang's First Kiss - Sheegwa gives Shang a kiss and makes Mama Miao wonder why her daughter likes her so much. * Siameses or Pekingeses - Nai-Nai has the Miao kittens and the Sleeve Dogs form a truce, and they have to get over it. * Trapped!- Spongebob dares the Miao kittens to explore the underground cavern, but they become trapped when the main entrance collapses. * Sagwa in the Middle- Spongebob gets in a fight with Patrick after the latter gets him fired. * Wong Ton's Family- The Sleeve Dogs are surprised to learn their long-lost brother Diqiu-Dou has married a cat, Xinzang-Dou, and had a son, who turns out to be Wong Ton from "Dongwa's Best Friend". * Foggy Situation- Sagwa is trapped in Beijing after large and dusty fog clouds clears the sky. Also, it is hard for her to breathe. * Krabby Kriminal - Mr. Krabs comes with SpongeBob to China. But, he tries to steal everyone's money. It's up to SpongeBob and Sagwa to save the day. Reviews = Tell us how you like the series,episodes,etc!edit = Gallery COMING SOON! Category:SpongeBob & Sagwa Category:2018 Category:2018 Spin-offs Category:AleksHudock Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Series Category:Spin-Offs